


Drinks on Me

by SquiffyRogue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/F, Night Club AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, one night stand into more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Fareeha and Angela's eyes meet across the bar of the night club and the attraction is immediate. They step out back to truly get to know one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha's POV which is why Angela's name doesn't come into play until way later in the fic. Written as a gift for a friend. Enjoy!

The synth and bass of the club’s music flooded the building, feeding energy and a rush to every patron, from those on the dance floor to those pressed up against each other on the back wall to those like Fareeha leaning on a tall table nearest the bar.

Fareeha enjoyed her spot in the club in a snug tank top and relax fit jeans. It allowed her to watch the various cliques and types of people having fun while savoring the smoky flavor of her scotch. It was impossible to hold a decent conversation with someone unless you were inches away from each other’s face, but there were other ways to engage. To communicate.

She was used to being the one watching others but a feeling washed over her. Like she was the one now being watched. A quick glance around the dance floor: nothing. Another towards the booths: nothing. But a turn to look down the bar found the source as a blonde woman in a tight black dress smiled coyly upon being caught staring. The woman making a point to look Fareeha up and down before passing her a wink.

Fareeha straightens up and grins, taking a steady sip of her scotch as she saunters over to the woman. She sets her glass down on the bar and slides an arm around the woman’s back as she leans down to her ear.

“You’re looking a bit thirsty,” Fareeha says, just loud enough to be heard over the pounding music that started to rival that of her heart in her chest. “Maybe I can help with that. What are you drinking?”

“I am and I think you can,” The woman picks up Fareeha’s drink and leaves red lipstick marks on the glass after she takes a sip. She returns the drink to the counter and runs a hand against the exposed muscles of Fareeha’s arm. “Meet me out back in five minutes?”

Fareeha nods with a wolfish grin plastered across her face. It had been a long time since she had felt such an instant attraction to someone and was pleased the feeling was quite mutual. 

Five minutes pass in the blink of an eye as Fareeha stands in the narrow alleyway. The club’s music can still be heard as a docile roar through the brick walls and she nods her head along to the beat as she waits. The dim yellow of street lights at the corner barely registering this deep down the musty corridor. It isn’t until she hears the sound of heels clicking down the pavement that her head snaps up.

“Sorry that took longer than I planned,” the blonde says with a grin, narrowing the distance and throwing her arms around Fareeha’s neck. “I wanted to ditch my purse with my friend.”

“You’re fine,” Fareeha smiles, leaning down to take the woman’s lips in her own. The kiss starts sweet but the connection lights a firecracker within both of them. The woman running her hands up under Fareeha’s tank to feel her muscles and scratch at the skin with a needy desire. Fareeha’s hands sliding right for the woman’s supple ass, kneading through the thin material of the dress and hiking it further and further up. Moans escape from both of them. Kisses becoming more feverish as they hunger for more. The woman lets out a gasp of surprise when Fareeha pins her up against the alley’s brick wall, causing her to pause her actions. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Fareeha asks, her tone level and sincere. 

“I want this and I want you,” the woman’s breaths are ragged as she makes eyes contact and strokes Fareeha’s face. “Please don’t stop.”

Fareeha smiles and presses the woman harder against the wall, letting her hands roughly explore every inch she possibly can of her body. Massaging her breasts through the dress. Nipping at her neck through breaks in kisses to leave little welts as a reminder of the night shared. When she pulls the dress up further she’s pleased and surprised to find a lack of panties and a wetness already clinging to the inner part of her thighs. 

Fareeha runs her hands down the woman’s chest as she squats eye level with her glistening lips and the scent of her arousal driving Fareeha wild. “I don’t like to be on my knees,” she purrs, scratching at thick thighs and running a tongue teasingly against the skin.

“Then, ah, what do you propose?” the woman asks, hips flicking outward in desperation to guide Fareeha’s tongue to a more sensitive spot.

A few swift motions put the woman’s legs on Fareeha’s shoulders, allowing her to stand up and lift the woman high off the ground. The woman instinctively locks her ankles together for support and runs her fingers through Fareeha’s hair, roughly petting and occasionally giving incentivizing pulls. A moan low and deep escapes when Fareeha finally relents and presses her tongue wide and flat to the woman’s nethers. 

The brick wall leaves red scratches on the woman’s shoulders and ass as she presses herself hard against Fareeha and Fareeha presses even harder back as they find a rhythm. Fareeha moaning into the woman’s core as licks tease around the sensitive nub. Finding her sweet flavor to be more intoxicating than the liquor she had earlier. The woman squeezing her thighs around Fareeha’s face only increasing her desire to please the blonde held up on her shoulders. 

“Don’t stop, please,” the woman begs through moans. “I’m almost—I’m going to—“ Her heels digging into Fareeha’s back. Hands clawing at Fareeha’s shoulders; pulls desperately at her tank top to feel skin, to feel closer. The hard sucking alternated with swirls of Fareeha’s tongue against her clit is all that’s needed to send her into her climax with a shout. Her legs shake as Fareeha carefully lowers her back to the ground, but keep her pinned securely against the wall for support while she recovers. 

“And here I thought I would be the one quenching  _ your  _ thirst, not the other way around,” Fareeha laughs while the woman buries her face into the crook of her neck, humming contently.

“Don’t count on us being done yet,” the woman says, biting Fareeha’s earlobe to hear her yelp a moan. Her fingers leaving pinprick red trails when she drags them against Fareeha’s toned abdomen. Once the stability has returned to her legs the blonde spins the two of them around and does her best to pin Fareeha up against the brick wall this time. 

Fareeha can’t help but chuckle when the woman’s brows furrow in annoyance trying to unbutton and unzip her pants. She finds it too cute when the blonde mutters what she can only imagine are curses in a foreign tongue until success is finally achieved.

Fareeha’s laughter is cut abruptly short when she gasps from a slender hand shoving its way down her pants and past her boxers. She wraps her arms around the shorter woman, hands wildly grabbing and moans coming deeper and louder from the back of her throat when the woman doesn’t hesitate to slides two fingers inside her. Her own wetness seen as a challenge for the woman to be rougher, pulling her fingers nearly completely out before thrusting them deeper inside. Somehow knowing just the right spots to hit and Fareeha feels her knees start to buckle. 

It’s the blonde’s turn to chuckle at Fareeha losing herself from her skill. The bites coming along Fareeha’s neck adding to the thrill of the fingers pumping away inside her. 

“I’m—I’m so close—“ Fareeha gasps out between moans, feeling her legs get weaker and her core pulsing in time around the woman’s fingers. Just before Fareeha releases, she feels lips press up against hers, causing her moan to be passed through a kiss to the woman’s mouth. 

The woman removes her hand, wraps her arms securely around Fareeha’s waist, and nuzzles her face against her chest as the two wordlessly support each other. Breaths harsh. The smell of sweat and sex wafting in the night air around them. The stars above not shining nearly as bright as the ones she just saw.

“That.. was amazing,” Fareeha says, breaking the silence and gently stroking the woman’s back.

“Mm, far better than I could have imagined,” she replies, lifting her head up to place a kiss on Fareeha’s chin.

“Too good to be a one night stand?” Fareeha asks cautiously.

The pause the woman lets linger feels almost like an eternity when in reality is barely more than a few seconds. “My name is Angela, what’s yours?”

“Fareeha,” she responds, “Mind if I see you to your place?”

Angela grins through the kiss she places at the corner of Fareeha’s mouth. “I can promise coffee in the morning if you promise to stay through the night, Fareeha.”

“I don’t think that’s an offer I can refuse, Angela,” Fareeha smiles, sharing another sweet kiss. While the events of the night were not planned, she very much looked forward to what the two of them would do together in the future.


End file.
